The present invention relates to a power source monitor and a rotary encoder with such a monitor, and more particularly relates to a monitor for detecting an interruption in the power supply to a rotary encoder incorporated in a machine such as an industrial robot.
In the case of an industrial machine equipped with a rotary encoder for displacement control, long interruption in the power supply can be easily detected and, based on such reliable detection, various countermeasures can be utilized to prevent the destruction of the output data from the rotary encoder.
In the case of a short interruption, in particular momentary interruption, it is nearly impossible to detect the interruption and to instantly react to prevent incorrect data from being generated by the rotary encoder. This seriously reduces the functional safety and reliability of the machine backed up by the rotary encoder.